Forever and Always
by Chrisii
Summary: What will happen after Elijah is bitten by Klaus? Would everything be okay? Or will Klaus finally turn his back on his trouble once in for all? My version on what will happen, has a guest staring from Kol because I like him.


Hayley stood shell-shocked as Klaus dug his fangs into his brother`s neck, causing the younger Original to scream out, more in shock than in pain. When Elijah stood again, she saw Klaus smirk in that special way of his, and she wanted nothing more than to wipe it right off his face, but with Elijah in front of her and the baby, she couldn`t.

"You`ll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia sets in," The hybrid said, before leaving them both standing in the open.  
"Elijah.."  
"Don`t worry, come on, I`ll be fine," Elijah said, grabbing her hand and taking her into the very small cabin.  
"There`s only one bed, and no couch or anything," Hayley pointed out.  
"You take the bed, I`m not tired," Elijah said, leaning against the door frame, his head tilting so that it rested on the frame as well.  
"Oh Hell No! You were the one bitten, you`re sleeping with me," Hayley said, grabbing his wrist, and trying to lead him to the bed.  
"Hayley, I don`t know what I`d do after his poison sets in, I don`t want to hurt you," Elijah muttered.  
"You were going to flee?" She asked, outraged.  
"Depends, if I thought I`d hurt you, then yes, I was going to flee," Elijah responded.  
"In your dreams you can leave all you want, but you`re not leaving on my watch," Hayley said, giving him an unexpected yank that had him tumbling back onto the floor.  
"Technically, you are on my watch," Elijah countered, dusting off the jacket he was wearing.  
"I`m not the bitten one," she countered with a smirk, dragging the wounded Original to the single bed.

He scooted closer to the wall, leaving her a reasonable place to lie on, and promptly fell asleep before she had even lay down.

"Not tired my ass Elijah," she said, running her hand through his hair before falling asleep.

She awoke to rough, raspy breaths, and was shocked to notice that the unnatural sounds were coming from Elijah, who was sprawled on the bed, his back turned towards her and half his face being smothered by the pillow. The light showed a thin layer of sweat on his face, and after putting a hand on his brow and cheek, she couldn`t help but notice that he was burning up. She frowned and quietly got out of the small bed before filling up a small basin with cold water and putting a wash cloth in it. Hayley placed a hand on the Original`s shoulder before gently turning him so he was laying on his back, making it easier for him to breathe. A brief observation had her noticing that he looked like he was troubled, his eyes moved restlessly beneath their lids, and incoherent words were tumbling out of his mouth.

"...ve...rry..."

After managing to sneak her form behind his silhouette, she shifted both of them so that his head lay on her lap before wringing out the wash cloth and gently wiping his face with it. After soaking it in water again, she draped it on his forehead, hoping to slightly lower the fever, but she could still feel the unnatural heat on the back of his neck. The rag soon dried out, and she was about to soak it in the water again, before Elijah`s muttering started to make sense.

"Forgive me... I`m sorry,"

She frowned a little and wiped his face again, before gently washing his face in cool water again, trying to sooth him in his fevered sleep. A few minutes later, his eyes shot open, bloodshot eyes staring right at her. They were glassed over, and she could see that he was tired even though he had just woken up from a ten-hour nap. Just then, his eyes narrowed and before she could even blink, he was on the other side of the room, taking in huge gulps of air as he forced himself not to hurt whoever he was seeing.

He felt as if he was being burned alive and soon remembered what Nicklaus had done to him. But when did Elena came to New Orléans? Or was it Katherine? Whoever she was began to move towards him, and he acted on impulse and attacked her. He was about to push her in a wall, before he managed to snap out of the hallucinations and realized it was Hayley. In the second that was left, he couldn`t stop, but managed to turn them around so that he took the hit and the pregnant woman collapsed against his chest. He fled to the bed and collapsed on it, breathing heavily even though he didn`t need any air. She moved forward and grabbed the rag that was still in the water. After wringing out the excess water she wiped his face and draped it on his forehead again, holding it in place with her hand even as he tried to remove it.

"Hayley you have to leave me here," Elijah said, locking eyes with her.  
"I`m staying." she said.  
"I`m going to hurt you if you stay here," The original said, his eyes raw with emotion.  
"I know you won`t," she said, moving the cloth so that it circled his neck, causing the sick man to shiver.  
"Hell Hayley, I`m not trusting myself right now, and I don`t know what I`m going to do! How do you know?" he asked, his eyes drifting shut for a second.  
"Because I trust you." she said, before the door opened with a bang and somebody stepped in.

Elijah wasn`t sure if he was hallucinating or not, but from the shocked look on Hayley`s face, he would take a guess that what he was seeing was true. Kol, his brother, stood in front of him, his cocky smirk decorating his lips as usual. He was wearing a casual jeans and shirt, much like he used to wear before he died. So that brought Elijah back to his present question.

"Didn`t you die?" he asked.  
"Jeez, nice to see you too brother," Kol said.  
"How are you here?" Hayley asked, unconsciously kneading his head, soothing the sick Original.  
"The little witch let me come visit my family, nobody seen me except for you," Kol explained.  
"I`m still not convinced if this is a hallucination or not actually," Elijah bluntly said.  
"Hallucination, what happened?" Kol asked, blurring his way to his brother.  
"Klaus happened," Hayley responded, as she noticed that Elijah had almost passed out again.  
"He bit you?!"  
"Yeah," Elijah responded, inclining his head so that his brother could see the unhealed wound.

Angry red veins were all around it, indicating that it was probably infected, and Kol was shocked, before touching the skin that surrounded it. Elijah flinched, and his brother winced, before signalling Hayley to come closer.

"I think I can suck some of the venom out, but I can`t heal him completely, that is up to Klaus," He said, shooting a concerned look at his brother, whose eyes were half-closed again.  
"Don`t be stupid, that will poison you as well," Elijah said, locking eyes with the brunette.  
"I`m technically dead, so it won`t affect me," Kol said, shrugging, holding Elijah down from his chest as the latter made an attempt to move.  
"Move, I need to turn at least," Elijah said, and it was obvious he was suppressing a cough.

Kol was quick to turn him on his side, and was relieved he did as Elijah coughed up blood over the side of the bed, before turning on his back again, blood still dripping from his chin. Hayley took out another rag and gently wiped the trail of blood away, before changing the rag on his forehead with a slightly cooler one. Kol rubbed his chest without even knowing, remembering when they would take care of each other when they were younger, especially when one of them fell sick.

Hayley watched the small display of brotherly love, before without warning Kol lowered his head to the wound and extended his fangs into the bite. He started sucking the poisoned blood out of his almost passed out brother, one hand still pinning the sick Original from his chest to the bed. A scream echoed through the small room, and Elijah arched off the bed as Hayley tried to sooth him. When Kol pulled back, Elijah was pulling in laboured breaths and his face lacked any colour, making it as white as sheet. Kol shook his brother`s shoulder, but Elijah was unresponsive, and they immediately noticed that he was unconscious, his breaths deep and even as blood dripped from the bite again.

"What do you think happened?" Hayley asked, running a hand through her hair.  
"It`s painful, I think that`s why he passed out. I`ll go and persuade Rebekah to help me persuade Klaus to get Elijah back at the mansion and heal him," Kol said, shooting a concerned look at his brother before blurring out of the small cabin.  
"Ok then." Hayley muttered, changing the wash cloth again as Elijah didn`t as much as flinch.

It was well over an hour before Kol came back, his blonde sister in tow. Rebekah flew to her still unconscious brother and gently tried to get him to wake up, but the bitten vamp wouldn`t as much as move a finger, and Kol looked genuinely worried.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Rebekah asked.  
"Nothing! I just tried to suck some of the poison out to let him rest!" Kol defended his actions.  
"Dude! That`s going to make him worse!" Rebekah shouted, before Elijah stirred a little.  
"How was I supposed to know?!" Kol asked.  
"Elijah? How are you feeling?" Hayley asked gently, one hand cupping his cheek as Kol shot him a jealous look.  
"Who are you?" Elijah asked, scooting back a little before hissing in pain.  
"Hayley, and Rebekah and Kol, they`re your siblings," Hayley explained.  
"I don`t know you guys," Elijah said, his eyes devoid of any emotion.  
"We need to get him to Klaus, now," Rebekah said, her voice full of worry.  
"No shit Blondie," Hayley snapped.  
"Who's Klaus? And why would I go with you?" Elijah asked, his accent heavy.  
"You`re coming because I told you so," Kol said, before sticking a vervain-filled syringe on Elijah`s neck.  
"What the hell did you do that for?! Now we have to wait for him to wake up to heal him!" Rebekah said, slapping Kol hard in the head.  
"He was about to start fussing!" Kol countered back, swinging Elijah over his shoulders in a fireman`s carry.  
"Well, you still have to persuade Klaus, so he might wake up before then," Hayley said, putting the wash cloth and water away.  
"Come On, let`s go to the mansion then persuade Klaus," Kol said, before Rebekah took hold of Hayley`s arm and took her with them.

* * *

When the small group arrived at the large mansion, Rebekah pointed out Elijah`s bedroom and Kol dumped the still lifeless body of his brother on the bed before going to search for Klaus. Rebekah and Hayley frowned but wordlessly set to get Elijah more comfortable. Rebekah managed to lift her brother long enough so that Hayley pulled back the covers and Rebekah dropped him on the bed again, before Hayley covered him. The blonde worriedly placed a hand on her brother`s brow, and was surprised to feel that the heat had intensified, and that the bitten vampire felt as though he was a burning furnace. She entered the en-suite and came back with a wash cloth and a small basin of water, which Hayley took from her and used to gently dab her friend`s forehead and neck with, before draping it over his brow. It was a little over half an hour when Elijah stirred again, his eyes fluttering open as he took in the room.

"How the hell did I get into the mansion Becca?" Elijah said, locking eyes with his sister.  
"At least you remember now," Rebekah muttered, before briefly explaining what Kol had done.  
"So if I forgot then, how do I remember you now?" Elijah asked, shifting ever so slightly before in one blurred movement he was coughing his lungs out over the toilet bowl.  
"Elijah! You okay?" Hayley asked, gently massaging the base of his neck as Rebekah filled up a glass of water for him.  
"Peachy," Elijah responded, taking a few sips from the offered glass before collapsing back on the bed.  
"And to answer your question, we have no idea," Rebekah said, before the door to the room slammed open so hard that several picture frames rattled.  
"Nicklaus," Elijah acknowledged without even looking.  
"Elijah. I will not heal you just because Kol says so," Klaus said angrily, before grabbing his sick brother by the collar. "And don`t even think about trying to tell me that I didn`t just see our dead little brother come threaten me to heal you because you`re so damn pathetic," he continued.  
"Kol`s dead, how is he going to tell you to heal Elijah?" Rebekah countered, playing dumb.  
"Oh For Heaven`s sake Klaus! Your blood runs in that baby, and unless you don`t want Elijah to kill her in one of his hallucinations, you better heal him," Kol said, coming in the room.  
"Wait, your blood runs in his veins.." Hayley said. "So that means that if I draw blood from the baby and give it to Elijah, it will heal him!" She realised.  
"That can cause a miscarriage," Elijah pointed out, before Klaus slammed his head against the head board so hard that his body went lax in his grip.  
"He just woke up, did you have to knock him out again?" Rebekah asked, seeing the wound on his forehead that refused to heal.  
"I will not have you risking a miscarriage just for Elijah`s sake," Klaus seethed, dropping Elijah`s body before advancing on Hayley.  
"If you don`t heal him, then I shall do as I please," Hayley threatened, getting out a needle from her bag and pointing it to her ever so growing tummy.  
"Why should I heal him? He did nothing but think ill of me!" Klaus said.  
"He`s your brother for God`s sake! Do you find it entertaining to see him suffer? Or don`t you have an idea of the hell he is going through?!" Hayley said.  
"What`s in it for me?" Klaus asked, anger evident on his features.  
"Not losing another sibling is a good reason don`t you think?" Hayley said coldly.  
"I`ll heal him this once, but if he repeats his action, then I shall not heal him," Klaus decided, blurring next to the still passed out Elijah.  
"He has to be awake in order to heal him, unless you give it to him directly in his blood stream," Kol said, leaning against the closed door.  
"Oh for Heaven`s sake, come on Elijah," Klaus muttered under his breath, gently covering the still shaking form of his brother.

It was well over an hour when Elijah woke up again, and Rebekah had long since left. Hayley was the first one to notice, as she had tried to cool him down again because he had started muttering incoherent words again. She had shifted him so that his head lay on her lap, and his bloodshot eyes met hers upon fluttering open. He looked tired, and groaned as he turned his head and the infected skin pulled at the movement. Upon hearing the groan, Klaus fled next to his brother and took Hayley`s place, letting his older brother lean against his frame before biting into his wrist and giving the now bleeding wrist to Elijah. The older brother took hold of the offered arm and sucked greedily before letting go, however Klaus noticed that his brother`s face was still contorted in pain even as he helped him lay back down, and was immediately worried despite his nature. Hayley was the one to point out that the bite wasn`t healing, and Klaus gently inclined his brother`s head so that he could see the infected bite. Hayley saw him spare a glance at his brother`s face before extending his own fangs and biting into the wound, causing the older Michelson to yell out again. This time though Klaus didn`t allow Elijah to make a single move, and soon enough the cries died out and both Hayley and Kol heard a muttered thanks as Klaus lifted his head again.

"What exactly did you just do?" Hayley asked, running a hand through Elijah`s hair.  
"I sucked the poison out, it only works when I do it, no one else can," Klaus explained, before going out of the room.  
"Well, I must be leaving now, the witch is calling me, and it is not a good idea to be on her bad side. It was nice meeting you, and I hope everything goes well with the baby," Kol said, before literally disappearing.  
"Yeah sure," Hayley said, now focusing on the slumbering Original next to her.

Elijah woke up the next day, his eyes clear of any bloodshot and miraculously lucid. Upon waking up, the first thing he did was take a shower, then change into one of his favourite suits. Hayley was sleeping on his bed, curled up on her side, and he couldn`t help the small smile as she slowly began to wake as well. Upon noticing him, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into a relieved embrace.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, looking into his eyes.  
"I`m fine really. Better than yesterday for sure," Elijah said, breathing in her scent.  
"That`s good, you got us all worried for a while," Hayley replied.  
"At least the day took a turn, instead of I saving you, I guess it was your turn to save me," Elijah said.  
"Yeah, I guess so," Hayley responded, before releasing him so she could take shower.

Elijah sighed, despite the many fights that he would have with his brother, they would still take care of each other, Forever and Always.

* * *

Hey Guys :) I just have a few points to make.  
1) If I get any of the details wrong, sorry, I haven't started the originals yet, but i saw this spoiler and a plot bunny made it`s way into my brain, so I just had to write it.  
2) Feel free to point out any mistakes that I made.  
3) Leave a review with your thoughts! They cheer me up =3  
4) I Hope you liked this!

Last but not least, any of the One Piece fans that have me on alert, I am in the process of writing another One Piece one shot so don`t worry xD


End file.
